


Let It Snow

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Snow, scarf sharing, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: Snow was one of Lance's favourite things about winter. And he especially loved taking walks in the park with Shiro when it snowed





	Let It Snow

Snow was one of Lance's favourite things about winter. And he especially loved taking walks in the park with Shiro in the winter. Lance loved the way Shiro looked while the snow fell around them. The way he sort of glowed in the sunlight with the snow was beautiful to Lance.

  
Lance looked up at the sky for a minute before looking back at Shiro, who was watching him with a soft smile on his face.

Lance squeezed Shiro's hand and smiled at him.

  
"Isn't the snow beautiful, Shiro?"

  
Shiro looked at the snow on the ground, watching it glitter in the light before looking at Lance.

  
"It really is. But not as beautiful as you." Shiro grinned.

  
Lance rolled his eyes.

  
"You sap. And for the record, you're more beautiful."

  
Shiro laughed and squeezed Lance's hand. It was quite cold but Lance couldn't find his scarf when they had left the house so he was scarfless while Shiro had a thick knitted scarf wrapped around His neck.

  
Shiro glanced at Lance when he shivered lightly.

  
"Are you cold? Do you want to go back home?"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"It's fine, Kashi. I'm just a little cold since I couldn't find my scarf. I don't want to go home."

  
Shiro looked like he was thinking about something before he reached up and unwrapped his scarf from him neck and wrapped it snugly around Lance neck before smiling sweetly at him.

  
"There. Now you won't be cold."

  
"But then you will be." Lance protested.

  
"It's fine, kitten. I have more body heat then you." Shiro smoothed the scarf down a bit around Lance's neck and grinned.

  
Lance frowned but knew arguing with Shiro would get him nowhere. Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench overlooking the frozen lake in the park. Shiro brushed the snow off the seat for Lance.

  
"Such a gentleman." Lance teased.

  
"Only for you." Shiro grinned.

  
Lance scooted closer to Shiro, leaning his head on Shiro's shoulder.

  
Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and rested his head on top of Lance's.

  
Lance reached up, unwrapping the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around both of their necks and snuggles closer to Shiro.

  
"There. Now we both can share the warmth of your scarf." He giggled.

  
Shiro looked down at Lance and smiled.

  
"Thank you, kitten." Shiro squeezed Lance closer to him in a hug.

  
"You're welcome, Kashi."


End file.
